plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrel of Deadbeards
225px |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |health = 1 |class = Crazy |tribe = Pirate Barrel Zombie |flavor text = No monkeys, just Zombies. |trait = None |ability = When destroyed: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies, then make a 4 /3 Captain Deadbeard here.}} Barrel of Deadbeards is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and has 1 . It does not have any traits, and its ability does 1 damage to every plant and zombie on the field, then makes a on its place when it is destroyed. Origins It is based on one of Captain Deadbeard's abilities in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ''with the same appearance. Its name is a portmanteau of the names "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barrel_of_Monkeys ''Barrel of Monkeys]", a toy game released by Lakeside Toys in 1965 involving a barrel and monkeys, and "Deadbeards", referring to the zombie made by its ability. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Pirate Barrel Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: '''When destroyed: Do 1 damage to all Plants and Zombies, then make a 4 /3 Captain Deadbeard here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description ''No monkeys, just Zombies. Strategies With When the player is playing this, keep in mind that if the opponent is smart enough, as they may simply ignore it. However, to counteract this, the player can use Fireworks Zombie, which not only forces Barrel of Deadbeards to create a Captain Deadbeard, but also deals two damage to everything on the field. It is a better idea to play this along with Teleport, as the player can play this zombie during the zombie tricks phase, and allows the player to place it in a lane with attacking plants. However, you can only do this with Professor Brainstorm. Combining this with Super Stench can make this a cheaper and weaker version of Zombot 1000's ability, which would be ideal as it would destroy every plant on the field that doesn't have the Armored trait, or is Shielded. When this is used and Barrel of Deadbeards is destroyed, its Deadly trait will be able to destroy every plant on the field, resulting in a player that is either low on cards or health to easily lose. This effect does destroy zombies, however, making it a last resort. If this superpower is not available, a more expensive version of this is or use Laser Base Alpha to give this zombie the Deadly trait immediately. The latter strategy will also boost its attack power. Further combining Barrel of Deadbeards and Laser Base Alpha with Final Mission can ensure the destruction of every non-Armored plant and zombie and the creation of a Captain Deadbeard with Deadly and Strikethrough. However, only Impfinity can use these combos primarily. Be careful, as it can activate Punish-Shroom or Grapes of Wrath's abilities and cause significant damage to your hero. Your opponent may also take advantage of this and try to destroy this if they are being overwhelmed by zombies with very little plant support since Deadly also affects your zombies, wiping all of them out. Note in mind that its ability damages zombies as well, and destroys 1 zombies such as Pool Shark, Cuckoo Zombie, and Impfinity Clone. This can help in hurting or destroying zombies to activate their ability such as Jester and Turkey Rider. If the player is playing as Z-Mech, using Armored zombies or zombies that can't be hurt can result in the player's fighters taking no damage at all. Since your opponent will try to ignore this, a clever strategy is to boost it using cards like Brute Strength, Orchestra Conductor, Loudmouth, or to put the plant hero into a dilemma: If left unblocked, it will keep doing damage. If they play a plant to block it, that plant will be badly hurt or destroyed. Do not boost this too much, as your opponent is going to destroy it without hesitation if you make it stronger than Captain Deadbeard. Since this is a pirate zombie, Impfinity can boost it with Swashbuckler Zombie if you initially boosted its strength. This makes a great pairing with Jester, as Jester activates its ability. Having a Jester or two and a Barrel of Deadbeards on the lawn before playing a Fireworks Zombie on the lawn can deal lots of damage, as the Jester will first be hurt by the Fireworks Zombie, then by the Barrel of Deadbeards, causing 4 damage dealt to the plant hero for each Jester. is also a good zombie to use with this, as he gains 4 strength when Barrel of Deadbeards is destroyed. Against The player can simply ignore it, as it does absolutely nothing until it is destroyed. Later on, when the player has replaced weak plants with stronger ones, then it can be a good time to destroy Barrel of Deadbeards. Take note that any plant teammates with the Splash Damage trait like , plants like Sour Grapes, or can end up hitting Barrel of Deadbeards indirectly. However, you can use Sour Grapes or to additionally damage zombies. Avoid using Wild Berry against this zombie. If there are two Barrel of Deadbeards on the field, chances are, it may end up moving to the lane the Barrel of Deadbeards are in, which ends up destroying it, which also destroying Wild Berry in the process, and weaken most of the player's plants. Be careful if this zombie appears in the Laser Base Alpha environment as when it is destroyed, it can destroy all plants and zombies on board. This same goes against Impfinity if he uses Super Stench. A great strategy is destroying this when the field is filled with nuts along with Mirror-Nut, and if there are many nuts, it could result in the zombie hero being heavily damaged. Citron's can also be a very good call as the damage when destroyed will not affect any plants, resulting in a negative effect for the zombies. From there, it should not be too hard to destroy the Captain Deadbeard, although it has quite a bit of strength. Gallery BarrelofDeadsStat.png|Barrel of Deadbeards' statistics BarrelofDedsCard.PNG|Barrel of Deadbeards' card BarrelWater.png|Barrel of Deadbeards on the aquatic lane BarrelofDeadbeardsWithFrenzyTrait.jpg|Barrel of Deadbeards with 3 /4 and the Frenzy trait TriplebarrelH.png|3 Barrels of Deadbeards on the field Frozen Barrel of Deadbeards.PNG|Barrel of Deadbeards frozen BarrelResult.PNG|Barrel of Deadbeards activating its ability BarrelOfDeadlybeard.PNG|The result of Barrel of Deadbeards with the Deadly trait destroyed, not ideal for Impfinity in this situation, however, as Grapes of Wrath is destroyed too, finishing off Impfinity before Solar Flare BarrelofDeadbeardsconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Barrel of Deadbeards deadlypirates.jpg|The result of Barrel of Deadbeard with Deadly destroyed, which also destroyed other zombies BarrelingAlongIcon.png|Three Barrel of Deadbeards on the Barreling Along achievement icon BarrelofDeadbeardsattacking.png|Barrel of Deadbeards attacking BarrelofDeadbeardsTintedGray.png|Barrel of Deadbeards tinted gray due to a glitch BarrelofDeadbeardsCardImage.png|Barrel of Deadbeards' card image Whack-a-Barrel-of-Deadbeards = Nice Play Bro.jpg| being used on Barrel of Deadbeards Barrel for the overkill win.png|Barrel of Deadbeards defeating with the ability of 2 Binary Stars stacked Old Barrel of Deadbeards Description.png|Barrel of Deadbeards' statistics BarrelofDedsShade.PNG|Barrel of Deadbeards' silhouette BarrelofDedsGet.PNG|The player obtaining Barrel of Deadbeards from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description is also a reference to Barrel of Monkeys. *Despite being named Barrel of Deadbeard's', only one Captain Deadbeard is made out of its destruction. **However, if the player listens closely, it sounds like there are multiple Captain Deadbeards. *It and Gargantuars' Feast are the only legendary cards in the entire game that do not create a column of light when they are played. **Coincidentally, they are both in the Crazy class and make other zombies. *When a Barrel of Deadbeards on an aquatic lane (via Mixed-Up Gravedigger) is destroyed, it would not make a Captain Deadbeard there, as he does not have the Amphibious trait. *It, Orchestra Conductor, Cat Lady, Zombie King, and Valkyrie are the only zombie cards that start out with no strength. Category:Pirate cards Category:Barrel cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies